Rise: The Beginning
by Rokigo
Summary: Ron gets hurt by Kim and goes on mission alone, the rest is a mystery to me as well. Ratings might be bumped up a bit but right now lets put a T rating on this sucker. This is my first story, you have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible in anyway shape and form. I only own any original character which I may or may not create through the course of this story.**

* * *

><p>"Ha! Shego, I told you it would work!" Drakken exclaimed loudly, while watching the monitor screen showing Ron and Kim fighting at the prom dance. "The buffoon discovered the Diablo toys were actually mini robots and because of Eric I broke up team possible!" Drakken laughed with tears streaming down his cheeks.<p>

Shego stood behind her giddy boss and just looked in astonishment as Kim slapped Ron's face, which made the mad scientist burst into even more hysteria. 'What team member doesn't trust her most loyal member of the group? The one that doesn't even know how to lie.' She didn't know why but she started to feel a sharp stinging sensation within her chest.

The duo watched as Ron marched out of the gym with a furious look in his eyes which made Shego winch in discomfort as he looks like a man on a mission.

"Shego, today is going to be a good day" Drakken stated when he finally calmed down from his laughing fit. "Should I get the campaign know as from what I've seen we've already won!"

All the henchman in the control room rejoiced as they brought the campaign bottle for their boss to open. All but one person in the room was celebrating their victory and she just left the room.

"How can they be celebrating? We haven't even started the invasion jet." She whispered to herself while walking down a long corridor. "I should probably take extra care tonight. I have a feeling that things aren't going to go as smoothly as Drakken has predicted".

* * *

><p>"I knew it! Thanks Wade it means a lot and please don't even bother telling Kim about the little Diablo's otherwise Kim will slap you as well" Ron contacted Wade after leaving the school gym still bearing the slap mark on his cheek<p>

Wade didn't find the joke funny "Ron, I can't believe Kim wouldn't believe you" he looked at Ron with disbelief still written all over his face "I mean your her friend since pre-k, how could she?"

Ron watched as Wade just got angrier at Kim the longer he thought about it, then decided to interrupt his rant "send the findings of the little Diablo's to Global Justice maybe they would believe me"

"The data is already being analyzed by Global Justice's top analysts" Wade said giving Ron a smirk of his own. "Well Ron do you want to vent some of that anger? Because I found Drakken's lair"

Before Ron could answer a ride stopped in front of him ready to take him to Bueno Nacho's Head Quarters.

"As ready as I'll ever be and Wade" Ron looking sincerely he added "and thanks wade, for everything" and with that he entered the vehicle and was on his way.

* * *

><p>Ron standing just outside the front entrance of the BN HQ he realized that he needed the buildings schematics "Wade, I need the schematics to Drakken's lair" surprising the boy genius.<p>

"Ron, Global Justice are on their way to your location" Wade still laying back into his chair taking a sip of his Mega Gulp adding "you don't have to do this alone"

Ron thought about staying but he wanted to prove a point to Global Justice, Kim, The world and mostly to himself "Thanks Wade but I want to prove to myself that I can stop a mad scientist's plan's on my own"

Wade just stared at his friend with a grin on his face "Ron you do know that you already did stop multiple take over the planet plan's, when you searched for the library book a while back... Right?" he watched as Ron came to a sudden realization of what he did in the past.

The blond boy was just about to argue but was then interrupted by Wade "The schematics are being sent Ron" the genius then looked at Ron sternly "remember this one's high stakes Ron, we can't afford mistakes" and with that last note the Kimmunicator's screen switched to the schematics of the lair.

The blond boy studied the layout of every floor of the building, then proceeded to enter the building through the air vent. 'Why doesn't anyone try to secure the vent systems?' he thought to himself as he was using his ninja training, which he learned from his stint at Yamanouchi, to skillfully and quickly navigate through the vent systems.

* * *

><p>Shego was walking, deep in thought, to no destination in particular until she heard a strange sound emanating from the roof. The sound was faint but still audible, it sounded like screws were being slowly pulled out of the cement wall, "what the hell?" looking directly above her head.<p>

She was about to inspect the sound but was interrupted by falling roof tiles and a certain blond whose belt snagged on a piece of metal and was now hanging upside down, which normally wouldn't have been so bad but this time he was hanging face to face in front of a confused Shego.

"Uhm... this is not real, your having dream, go back to sleep" Ron said waving his arms mystically as he was trying to convince Shego that she was sleeping.

'What is this idiot trying? Never mind that how did he get up hear so easily?' She though with a still arm waiving lunatic in front of her. "How did you get up here with nobody noticing?" she asked adding "I made sure that the air vents were heavily guarded and secured"

Ron realizing that his ruse failed decided to answer "I'm a freaking ninja!" but upon seeing the annoyance on her face he decided to answer truthfully "the air vents at the bottom are unprotected" now with his once waving arms he readied his arms to block Shego's strikes if she were to attack him.

Shego's demeanor changed from agitated to annoyance at Ron's answer "I will kill him, really I will" Shego now angry lit up her hands with plasma making Ron whimper at the thought of being fried by the raging inferno before him "wow, wow, wow Shego maybe we can talk it out?" Ron tried to reason "maybe over one of my home cooked meals?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything of Disney!**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I must admit that I didn't expect such great reviews on my first try! I have a huge smile on my face and can't help being excited to write another chapter! But alas my internet is having mood swings and will be struggling to update the story. **

**Review replies **

**Zero: I will try to make him a true ninja in the future but I have very limited knowledge of ninjas but that doesn't meant I won't try!**

**The Night Hunter: Yea, I know beginning from the Diablo fiasco is a bit cliché but I had like 6 different stories beginning with new and original ways and none of them were worthy for FanFiction, yes grammar is a huge problem with me but my spelling isn't so too bad and thanks for the other advice as well I will try to keep that in mind in the future! **

**CajunBear73: The missing details like Kim slapping Ron, Shego relating with Ron and the withholding of information like the Mystical Monkey Power will be answered in due course, hopefully. If it seems that I'm not filling in missing content please pm me!**

**cybercorpsesnake: Thanks for the complements! It's much appreciated!**

**Please R&R all reviews are welcome!**

* * *

><p>Shego's demeanor changed from agitated to annoyance at Ron's answer "I will kill him, really I will" Shego now angry lit up her hands with plasma making Ron whimper at the thought of being fried by the raging inferno before him "wow, wow, wow Shego maybe we can talk it out?" Ron tried to reason "maybe over one of my home cooked meals?"<p>

Ron was still hanging upside down reasoning with Shego when suddenly his belt snapped and he fell headfirst on the floor effectively knocking himself out.

The green villainess watched the limp form laying before her "this guy has problems"

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier that day around 07h00 (That's when school starts in my country, I'm not sure when they start in America)<strong>

There was a new kid at school today and he just rubbed Ron the wrong way, there was something unnatural about his movements it was perfect, too perfect. Ron who was normally so accepting of new people, except that Monkey guy who dated Kim for a while.

'Maybe that's why he irritates me so much' Ron thought 'he's gunning to date the girl who I loved since the day we met, but I'm too much of a coward to ask her out' today was an especially bad day because he had to leave Rufus at home because he was sick and was heavily medicated.

Ron just watched the new guy, watching his every move, if he did something wrong Ron would be the first guy to find out but the problem is he never put a foot out of line. Ron just watched using his training as not to be found out.

Finally the bell rang "well time to get ready for prom tonight" Ron whispered to himself but was also heard by Monique "what do you mean? Its only second period" he looked at the clock, that was stationed just above the door, seeing what time it was he banged his head on his desk 'It's going to be a long day!'

* * *

><p><strong>An eternity later (according to Ron)<strong>

After an excruciatingly long day at school Ron finally gathered enough courage to ask Kim to go to the prom with him. Ron was just about to go around the corner when he painfully heard Kim accepting Eric's offer.

Ron felt his chest getting cold as he feels his heart breaking missing a couple of beats. A tear escaped Ron eye as he was trying to hold his heartbreak back. He knew, of what he saw of Eric that day, that he was the perfect guy and Kim deserves someone like him and not a buffoon like he was.

Ron just ran, to no ware in particular, he burst through the front doors of the school and just ran. A few miles later he stopped out of breath feeling a bit better, the run cleared his mind, looking at his surroundings he realized he was at a river bank "strange I can't remember any rivers near Middleton" Ron said to himself but didn't realize he startled a female who was taking a break of all the electronic noise her boss works with.

Thinking he was alone he started ranting about Kim "How can Kim forget about? I mean I am her best friend am I not?", Eric "and that mister perfect, what can I do for you mister Barken, can I assist you in any way possible Kim?" and himself "Just, just why am I so afraid to ask Kim out? Who want to date a loser an outcast an miserable slob like me?" the tears flowing freely down his cheeks "it's like I don't even exist, am I a part of the team or am I the hindrance to the mission?" Ron chocked out the last part.

While Ron was on his rant, the green villainess just observed within the shadows listening to how he was belittling himself because he was different. Shego realized that she and Ron weren't so different after all.

* * *

><p><strong>10 min before prom starts<strong>

After a long walk back to Middleton, Ron finally managed to reach his destination "Bueno Nacho" he managed to say exhausted after returning from his unexpected trip, he stumbled into the building and after a few quick steps he reached the counter "Ned, my good man a Naco to go and grande size the sucker while you're at it"

Ned, who looked like he was in duress, prepared Ron's order in record time, wrote something on a napkin and then grabbed a handful of Diablo toys and threw them in the bag "have a muy bueno day" Ron thought for a second "Sorry for not letting you do the stupid greeting before I ordered, just hungry you know" Ron started towards the door but then turned around "and a muy bueno day to you to" and with that he was out the door"

Ned standing tall knew that he did the right thing and because of him he warned Team Possible ,he just hoped he wasn't too late. Feeling the breath of his manager on his neck "start mopping, pipsqueak".

Ron was busy eating his Naco just outside the building until he realized that there was some writing on the napkin which he used to contain his meal "call wade" was written on one side "Diablo Evil" was written on the back "that's weird" Ron called Wade on his Kimmunicator "Yes, Ron what can I do for you?" Wade answered, seeing that Ron was holding a toy in his hand "Wade can you run an analysis on the Little Diablo toys? I think there's something wrong" Wade took a large gulp of his drink and asked "why would there be something wrong with th..." wade was interrupted by the Taco billboard turning into a satellite dish, Wade was just about to ask what happened but was cut off by the jamming signal from the tower "Wade? Wade?! Damnit the signal must be jammed"

There was a rumble coming from his takeaway bag when suddenly the bag exploded, caused by the rapidly expanding toys, shooting Ron backwards into the tower causing it to lose power for a millisecond causing the toys to shrink and grow again.

Ron saw what happened, connecting the dots he realized that the toys were receiving their signal from the tower 'Okay, now how do I get them to charge at me?' Ron though staring at five large Diablo toys. Ron thought for a while until he got a brilliant idea "Why aren't you attacking me you giant dolls?" that seemed to get their attention 'typical super villain move' Ron thought 'build a marvel of an creation then giving it shuts obvious flaws'. Ron dodged the five robots with ease and watched as they demolished the signal tower then turn back to their normal size.

Ron's Kimmunicator immediately rang as the jammer was destroyed "Ron are you okay?" the boy genius asked making sure one of his best friends wasn't hurt "I'm okay Wade" he reassured him "just a few bumps and bruises, do you know where the signal was sent from? To activate the tower not the robots"

Wade a bit more relaxed answered "not a clue but I am getting reports from around the world that Bueno Nacho is the main supplier of the Little Diablo toys, but I'll look into it. In the meantime get Kim she wouldn't want to miss this"

Ron was about to get Kim when suddenly the manager flew out of the front window, Ron looked on in astonishment as the big guy was knocked unconscious "you're not the only one who knows how to fight Ron" Ned said as he was walking out of the front door holding a broken mop "nobody calls me a pipsqueak" Ron just stared at Ned wordless after what he just saw only managing to give a thumbs up to Ned 'okay, note to self don't call Ned a pipsqueak'

* * *

><p><strong>Prom now in session<strong>

Ron reached the school gym contemplating how he would approach Kim with this information when he decided to just tell her as it is. He was about to enter the gym the a wall of music, sounds and talking struck his ears 'man, my ears feel like they're going to bleed!' Ron thought while trying to search for Kim.

Ron spotted Kim sitting at the far end of the room and making out with Eric, which made Ron's stomach turn just thinking about it, but he already came to grips that he lost to the better man. He approached the two lovers clearing his throat, they didn't hear him, he cleared his throat again but this time louder finally gaining their attention "hey Ron where were you tonight? We missed you" Kim said when she saw that it was Ron standing in front of them "uhhmm.. I just figured if I couldn't get a date then what's the point? But I urgently need to speak with you" Ron looking around disapprovingly adding "privately". Kim eyed Ron skeptically but agreed to speak outside, after giving Eric a kiss telling him she won't be long they were on their way out.

After exiting the gym, unknown by the duo, a cctv camera was following their every move sadly it didn't have sound, which peeved the blue guy on the other end. He wasn't in a good mood anyway because his first wave of attack has already failed because of the buffoon, the mission hanged in the balance. It was simple breakup Team Possible then you've basically won but a certain green villainess, who has already reprimanded him for giving huge robots weaknesses, said that it would be almost impossible and he wanted to prove that he can be competent sometimes. Talking into a microphone "Eric be ready to intervene", Eric just smiled and said "yes boss" while moving towards the doors where Kim and Ron has exited.

Ron started explaining everything for Kim, everything from when the billboard changed into a signal tower to when Wade told him it was all over the world after a while of listening Kim interrupted Ron and asked him the insane "Ron it looks like you have everything under control, why don't you do this one solo?" Ron's jaw just hung open at her suggesting something like that, he was just about to argue but was interrupted by Eric opening the door.

Eric received the order and proceeded to open the door "Kim are you going to come back inside, surely this can wait until after prom?" he asked in the softest voice he could muster and held a handout for Kim, Kim just took his hand and followed him inside.

Ron still shaking off his shock decided that he will try again, he went in after her "Kim you know exactly why I can't do that", "and why's that?" Kim asked angrily now really getting annoyed by Ron's persistence, "because I'm a clumsy, good for nothing fool that's why!" Ron yelled at her but then suddenly he felt a stinging sensation on his cheek, by this time everybody was looking at them with the music still playing in the background.

Kim grabbed him by the collar and pulled him a little lower so they could be face to face "I know you don't care what other people say about you but I won't stand by and let you say that about yourself." Kim angrily whispered "now go out there and show the world that your important to the team as well.

Ron still in shock that his best friend struck him and really didn't hold back, so he was a little dazed as well, but he quickly found his bearing and marched out of the gym.

Outside Ron's Kimmunicator started ringing "Ron why didn't you answer your..." he trailed of seeing the mark on his face "and that? You didn't have that mark earlier" Wade stated. 'I can't just tell him that Kim said I should go on my own' Ron thought 'maybe this will be better' Ron looked at Wade all sad "Kim didn't believe me and had a falling out" seeing Wade's reaction he knew he actually made the situation worse 'yay me'.

Wade's eyes went wide "that bit...", "Whoa, Wade calm down did you find the location and who is behind this scheme?" Ron stopped him before he could finish his sentence knowing he's going to have to please and explain later on but right now he's got a mission.

Wade stopped his rant and took a calming breath "The location is Bueno Nacho Headquarter" Wade paused seeing that Ron was listening "The super villain behind all this, is a Mister Drew Lipsky aka Drakken"

* * *

><p><strong>AN looks like there won't be any kind of Kim bashing in this one! Sorry for the weird chapter that doesn't have some sort of constancy to it but I'm improving, at least I think I am! Hope this fills some blanks and didn't create new ones!**


End file.
